Toad Salves
by Croup
Summary: Naruto interrupts Jiraiya's "research" one too many times, and pays for it with his ass. Warning: spanking.
1. Toad Salves

"Hey, Ero-sennin!! Aren't you going to train me!?"

"Hmmm?" Jiraiya took his squinted eyes away from the luscious sights before him--a troupe of tender young females had just entered the hot springs--and turned to face his (annoyingly, male) pupil. "Eh, eh, I'm taking research notes! Can't you see?" he asked the boy, holding up his observational diary. "Go train yourself for now!"

Naruto let out a low growl. "I'm done practicing! I need you to train me!" he demanded. " Now come on, you pervy old sage!"

"Hey, hey, keep your voice down . . . !" Jiraiya tried to shush him. He looked towards where the ladies were bathing, and sighed in relief when they didn't seem to hear anything. "And I've told you not to call me that," he said, matching Naruto's growl with one of his own. "Call me Jiraiya the Great!"

"Pfft . . . Yeah, whatever . . . C'mon, Jiraiya the Great Pervy Sage. I NEED TRAINING!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. He stomped his foot firmly.

And that sound the ladies HAD heard. Jiraiya blanched in dismay as he heard one of them give a shriek. And then all of them were fleeing the hotsprings--and taking their young, nubile flesh with them. Face darkening, he turned back to his loud student. "Oh, I'll give you some training alright . . . " he said, and picked the short orange-clad ninja up.

"Finally you . . . hey! What're you doing? Put me down!" Naruto demanded as he was tucked under Jiraiya's arm.

"You wanted some training, eh? I'll give you a very hard, painful workout," Jiraiya said. He ignored the boy's struggles, and hauled him over to a nearby rock. Seating himself on the cold stone, Jiraiya deposited the punk over his lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ero-Sennin!? What kind of training is this?!"

"One you've needed for a long time . . . " Jiraiya growled. He lifted a palm up, and swatted it smartly against the seat of Naruto's orange pants.

"Ouch! Hey! Quit that!" Naruto yelled. He squirmed to get up.

"Heheh!" Jiraiya chuckled. "You were just begging for me to train you, and now you don't want it anymore? We've just gotten started!" He started laying a stinging beat into Naruto's rear, aiming at the middle of the boy's back pockets.

"Owww! This isn't training, you perv! Let me up!" Naruto demanded again. He started to beat on the sage's leg with his fists.

Jiraiya growled again. "You're not making it easier, brat!" he said, unfastening Naruto's pants. He hauled them down, and started swatting at the round rump of Naruto's boxer shorts.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as his pants were dropped. He snarled, and fought even harder to escape. The pain was much worse over his underwear than it had been over his pants. "Ow! Quit it, damnit!"

The Sannin just pressed down on Naruto's back, keeping the loud boy sprawled across his lap. His hand kept up a relentless beat, smacking down on the thin cotton. This was where the loud punk had belonged from the start--over Jiraiya's knee, getting the brat spanked out of him. Just like Jiraiya had treated the 4th Hokage back when he'd been his pupil--or how the 3rd Hokage had treated Jiraiya himself for that matter, back when Jiraiya had been a genin.

Naruto continued to kick, squirm, and holler out his outrage as he was spanked. He finally letting out a growl and, unable to hold back anymore, bit down on his teacher's leg. "Now lemme up, will ya!?" he snapped.

"Wh--Oww!" Jiraiya scowled down at the bitemark on his leg. The brat had actually sunk his teeth into him! "Let you up? You little--I'm going to blister your ass so hard, you'll have to eat your ramen standing up for a week!" He yanked Naruto's underwear right off him.

"Er--Ah! Uh oh . . . " Naruto gulped. "Hey! No way! Lemme up!" He demanded, a hint of fear finally creeping into his voice as he begins to grasp his situation. He was about to get spanked bare-ass!

Jiraiya's eyes glinted in malice as he beheld the wildly squirming, pink, naked butt-cheeks presented before him. He was going to teach his student a lesson if he had to spank him all day. "Prepare yourself, boy!" he said, before laying down his first swat on the bared flesh. It struck right across of the apex of Naruto's left ass-cheek.

"Yeeouch!! Ow, damnit!" He yelped as he began to squirm. "That hurt!"

Jiraiya scowled. "Good!" he said, and spanked down again. This time his swat landed on the right bun.

"Owww!" Naruto moaned. He continued to buck and squirm as he felt the burn of his teacher's mighty palm.

"Heheheh," Jiraiya chuckled, enjoying the way his swats made Naruto's cheeks ripple and bounce. He started smacking his hand down in a steady rhythm, going back and forth between the wriggling buttocks. "Are you learning your lesson yet?"

"Ouuuuch! You're crazy!" Naruto snapped. "Lemme up!"

Jiraiya growled, and increased the speed of his swats without an ounce of mercy. "Sounds like you need more of this, then!" He would've almost felt bad about blistering his student's ass, if the kid didn't have it coming. And if his tan, bubble-butt wasn't so spankable, either.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-owwwwwwwww!" Naruto squealed and squirmed more. "Stop that! OW!! Quit wailin' on my ass, ya pervert!"

The speed of Jiraiya's spanks didn't slow at all, but continued at that same frenetic, rapid-fire pace. Naruto's ass was a bright, cherry red by now. "I'll stop wailing when you START, brat!" he roared back, smiling widely.

"Ouch! Oww! Ouch!" He continues to groan and squirm. "Ouch! That huuuurts! Stop!"

Jiraiya smacked his palm down relentlessly on Naruto's wriggling cheeks. "When you stop being so stubborn!"

"Owww!" He continued to squirm, fighting the tears that threaten to well up in his eyes. "Stop it now, damn it!"

One hard spank burned into Naruto's sitspot, scorching the sensitive area. Jiraiya left it there, feeling up the quivering flesh. "Are you going to interrupt my important book research again?" he asked.

"OWWWW!!" Naruto hadn't heard the question, being lost in his own world of butt-burning pain. He fought and kicked his legs out. "Stooop!" he cried, "Ouch . . . !"

"Well?" Jiraiya asked, accenting his question with another swat to the same spot. "Will ya, eh?"

"Owww! Uhh--No! Now stop!" Naruto wailed. He was unable to hold back tears anymore, and ugly snot dribbled from his nose. "Oww, geez that hurts!"

"Heh heh . . . " Jiraiya chuckled. "Took you long enough, brat." He finally let up on the spanks, and let his hold on Naruto's back go slack. "I was afraid I was going to wear my hand out before you cried uncle."

As soon as he was let go, Naruto jumped up and rubbed his stinging rear end. Tears poured from his eyes while he did the 'just spanked' dance. He groaned. "Owwww . . . !"

"Hahah!" Jiraiya laughed as he watched the boy hopping from foot to foot rubbing his rear. Then the sage quieted somewhat as he recalled how he's used to do the exact same dance himself, when younger. He coughed. "Don't expect any sympathy from me," he said belligerently, "You had every whack coming."

Naruto growled. "You jerk!" He kicked some dirt at him and stormed off, rubbing his eyes and backside.

Jiraiya just chuckled as he watched the boy stomp off. He had a feeling it'd take several more trips across his knees before Naruto got the full message. "Oi, Naruto!" he called while he collected his things. "Do you want to huff off by yourself, or do you want me to really train you now?"

"Hmph! . . . You mean that? You better not spank me again!" Naruto snapped, rubbing his rear still as he pulled up his pants, hissing in pain as the material went over his well-reddened ass.

"Not unless you act bratty again!" Jiraiya grinned.

"Hmph . . . I won't . . . " Naruto grimaced. Brought to heel by a spanking! But he really didn't want to feel Jiraiya's palms again if he didn't have to.

The master and student joined up, and they started towards their practice area together. Jiraiya put an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Certain toad salves," he told his student conversationally as they walked, "Work quite well for soothing spanked cheeks . . . "

At the mention of something to ease the sting, Naruto perked up. "Really? They do? Like what?"

"Like, hmmm . . . " Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "That'll be the lesson for today. I'll show you how to summon Garuma, the oil-backed toad!"

"Another summoning jutsu? Cool!" Naruto exclaimed. His anger was seemingly gone, in favor of learning a new jutsu from his teacher, especially if it would sooth his rear.

"That's right," said Jiraiya. He was proud of his many different summons, and enjoyed passing the techniques on–-even if it was to this loud kid. He quickly showed Naruto how to form the proper seals. It was one of the simpler summons, any clod could do it when shown how. "Alright! Try it out now."

"Hmm . . . okay, gimme a minute . . . " Naruto murmured, practicing the hand signs. "Okay, I'm ready now!"

Jiraiya nodded. "Do it then, you're using up time I could be using to get back to my research."

Naruto rolled his eyes and concentrated his energy on the jutsu. His teacher looked on smugly, waited for the effects of his excellent instruction to be realized. The boy bit his thumb, drawing the small required amount of blood, and bent down to slap his hand against the ground, creating a summoning seal. A puff of smoke burst . . . to reveal a tadpole.

Jiraiya growled, and swatted at Naruto's backside. "What's the matter with you?" he said, "Didn't you listen to me?"

"Ow!" Naruto's hands flew to his butt. "Of course I did, pervy sage! I did it just like you said!"

"Well . . . try again!"

It took him several tries, and spanks, but Naruto finally pulled off the summoning jutsu a short while later. A small toad appeared before them, slick with some sort of goo on it's back.

The toad shook it's head from the summoning smoke. "Ah, Jiraiya! Long time no see!"

"Garuma!" Jiraiya greeted him, "So, the brat finally managed to summon you, eh?"

"I guess so," Garuma said. He raised a webbed hand in greeting to Naruto. "Hey."

Naruto blinked twice, and bent down to get a closer look at the creature. "Oooh, I really did it, huh?" He smiled. "Hi there!"

"Hey," said the toad again, happily.

Jiraiya coughed to regain the toad's attention. "Garuma, the reason the kid here called you, is because we need some of your special healing salve."

"Oh. Hahah! I should've known! What'd you do, Jiraiya, get yourself thrown over a lap again?"

"E-Eh!? No--of course not! It's not for me! It's for him, damnit, him!" Jiraiya said in outrage, pointing at Naruto.

"Well, I only asked because that used to be the reason you'd always call me. You were my most frequent summoner! Wasn't the last time we got together back when Orochimaru had just bared your butt and--"

Jiriaya flushed and stammered. "O--of course not! The Great Jiraiya-sama has never been spanked in his life! Now hurry and make some of that salve for this kid!"

Naruto laughed loudly. "Orochimaru spanked you? When?" he asked. "I bet you squirmed, didn't you?"

"Sh--shut up! You would've squirmed too!" Jiraiya's face flushed hotter in embarrasment. "I mean--No! The toad's lying! Don't listen to him!"

Naruto laughed. "I knew it! So what'd he spank ya for, huh?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms and huffed. "Kid, if you don't stop asking inconvenient questions, you're going to get another spanking yourself."

"I'm just askin', sheesh! It's not like no one ever gets spanked anyway . . . Shit, even I'VE given someone a spanking before. So what'd he get you for?"

Jiraiya scratched a red-lined cheek dismally. It was true what Naruto said, but, still . . . "It's none of your business," he said.

"Wasn't it for peeping on the girls at some hot spring while on a mission?" piped up Garuma.

"AH! You traitor!" Jiraiya rounded on the summon.

"Hah, I knew it! I knew you were perving on girls again!" Naruto laughed. "That's so like you. I bet Iruka-sensei would've spanked you if he ever saw you doing it, too." He grinned at the thought. "Hey, is your ass still red? Can I see?"

"Of course it's not still red!" Jiraiya swatted away Naruto's probing hands. "This happened years ago, before Orochimaru left the village. Anyway, the only one with a red ass around here is YOU! Remember?" He twisted his student around and bared the boy's butt, showing the punished rear to Garuma. "See?"

"Wow! That does look pretty red," Garuma said, appreciatively.

"H--hey, what're you doing?" Naruto kicked his legs a bit. "Are you perving on _me_ now? I didn't say you could do that!" He pouted, folding his arms. "Anyway . . . " he said, red buns still in the air as if he'd forgotten that Jiraiya was holding him upended. "About that salve . . ."

"Heh, don't worry, kid! I'm on it," said Garuma. He grunted like he was constipated. His slimy back began to bubble and, as if by magic, a white creamy fluid began gestating out of his pores. "Just rub some of this stuff on your rump, buddy. You'll feel way better!"

"Aaaaaaawesome . . . Hey, pervy sage, could you put me down now, please?"

"Hmph!" Jiraiya said--and dropped his student right on his butt.

"Hey--owww!" Naruto jumped up, rubbing his bottom, once more doing the 'just spanked' dance. "Geez, what'd ya do that for, ya jerk?! Owww!" He continue to rub his rear.

"For calling me a pervy sage again!" Jiraiya shouted in his face.

"Well, you are a perv!" Naruto retorted, pants around his ankles. He clenched his fists at his sides and glared at his teacher.

"That's it!" said Jiraiya. Reaching down, he picked Naruto up again. Throwing him across a knee, he gave the boy's naked ass five hard smacks.

"Ow! Owwww!" Naruto yelped, kicking and squirming across his knee.

"From now on, you're getting a spanking every time you call me that name! Got it?" Jiraiya asked, cracking his palm down five more times. Garuma watched the spanking, bemused. His cool, healing, salve was just out of reach of Naruto's flailing arms.

"Ow! Owwwwww! But you are!"

"I may be a pervert," Jiraiya's chest momentarily puffed out in pride. "But that doesn't mean you have to call me that in public! Be more respectful to your teacher!"

"Oww ouch ouch! Naruto squirmed. "Owww, okay, okay, okay!" He wailed. " Owww, stop! Ow, that hurts!"

"Heh, very well." Jiraiya said, and let his young charge loose, now with a freshly re-heated backside. Now that he knew how easy it was to change Naruto's behavior with a good spanking, Jiraiya was definitely going to take advantage of this more often. "As long as we've reached an understanding."

Garuma chuckled as Naruto was set down. These human disciplnary procedures always cracked him up. "I bet you really want this stuff now, huh?" he said, waving his wet back in Naruto's direction.

Naruto sniffled. "Uh huh . . . " He murmured, rubbing his sore ass with one hand as his other arm wiped at his eyes and nose. "Oww . . . " He ran his hand gently down the slimy back of the summoned toad and immediately applied it to his hot rear, wincing a bit as he did so.

"There you go! Nice and cool, huh?" Garuma said.

"Y--yeah . . . " Naruto said, rubbing his raw butt-cheeks. The salve made them glisten.

Jiraiya watched the exchange between the two of them, standing off to the side. At last, he gave a sigh, and huffed. "You're not doing it right, Naruto," he said. Gripping the boy's shoulders, he once again pushed him over his knee. But this time, instead of smacking palm to errant backside, he took a handful of Garuma's salve himself and rubbed them onto his charge's butt. "You have to rub it in like this, eh?"

"O-ooh! Yeah, that feels much better. Thanks!" Naruto hung over Jiraiya's knees happily, raising his butt a little. "I bet you had to summon Garuma a lot when you were younger, didn't you, Pervy Sage?" he asked loudly. Of course, loud is pretty normal for Naruto.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jiraiya huffed. "I barely ever used him."

"Are you kidding?" Garuma asked. He sidled up to Naruto. "I was the one he used the MOST. Especially when he trained under Sarutobi-sensei."

"Wh--why you! Stop feeding the kid lies!" Jiraiya said, his face going red again. "And hey, you called me Pervy Sage again!" He smacked his hand against Naruto's salve-covered butt.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, sorry . . . " Naruto grumbled resting his chin in his hand and pouting--but not wanting Jiraiya to spank him again.

"Hmm . . alright," said Jiraiya, letting him off with just the one swat. His hand was starting to sting a little from all the spanking, anyway. He finished rubbing the cream into Naruto's tender flesh, being sure to cover the entirety of each round cheek.

Naruto relaxed a little over his lap. "Oooh . . . That feels better . . . " he purred, looking about ready to go to sleep. "Hey, I wanna ask you something."

"Eh?" asked Jiraiya, absent-mindedly stroking Naruto's ass. "What is it?"

"Did you know any of the other sensei when they were genin? Y'know . . . like Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei?"

"Hmm . . . " Jiraiya rubbed a cheek in thought. "I suppose I might have known one or two of 'em. They were all so young, back then."

"I bet I've gotten spanked by Iruka-sensei more than ANY other sensei!" Naruto laughed. "Hands down!"

Jiraiya chuckled along with him. "Is that so? Umino Iruka? That obnoxious brat?" he asked, remembering a scar-nosed orphaned boy who'd been a devilish prankster. A boy much like Naruto. "He used to be quite the trouble-maker himself, you know!"

Naruto blinked twice. "Iruka-sensei?! No way!" he exclaimed incredulously "Well... he is also kinda a closet-perv . . . " he murmured, remembering the teacher's reaction to Sexy-no-Jutsu.

"Hah! Yes, he used to get into his share of scrapes," Jiraiya said, grinning at the memory. "And he'd get spanked for them, same as you. On his bare butt." He gave Naruto's ass a playful slap.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Naruto asked. He reached back to rub the spot on his rear. "Hmph . . . I bet he learned to spank from you."

"Wouldn't be the first man who learned from the best!" Jiraiys boasted, "Although more likely we both learned from the same man, the Third . . . He was part of a long line of Konoha spankers." He chuckled." And now, so are you." He gave Naruto another swat, this time on the other cheek.

"Man, that's got to be the weirdest legacy ever . . . ow!" he winced. "Can you ever not be pervy?!"

"Nothing weird about it," replied Jiraiya. "Spankings are a normal part of any boy's life. And in answer to your question . . . " Jiraiya gave it some considerable thought. " . . . No." He stood up suddenly, dumping Naruto off his lap again. "And speaking of which, I need to get back to my research, heh, heh heh . . . "

"Hey! Ow! Watch it!" Naruto grumbled, rubbing his rear. "Yeah, go be pervy, pervy sage . . . "

Jiraiya sighed. "At this rate, your butt's never gonna stop being red again . . . " he said, before returning to swatting Naruto's ass with renewed vigor.

"Owwwww, okay, okay, okay, stop! It was an accident! Oww, I'm sorry! Quit it!"

"You're lucky I'm getting bored of your butt, brat!" Jiraiya said. He eased Naruto off his lap. "Hmph, nevermind about my research. Come back to the hotel with me. It's getting late out."

Naruto winced and rubbed his ass. "Hmm?" He looked up at the sky. It was already dark out, and he could see no traces of the sun. "Hey . . . Yeah so it is . . . " he murmured, his voice soft for once. "Yeah okay. . . " He told him, reaching down to pull up his pants

Jiraiya released Garuma, with the promise that they'd likely summon him again soon at the rate they were going, and the two began marching back to the inn. "One thing I've been wondering about . . . " Jiraiya said on the way, "You said before that even you'd spanked someone. Who could be spanked by a brat like you, eh?"

"Oh. It was Konohamaru!" Naruto confessed with a cheeky grin. "The Third's grandson!"

"Ahh? That little brat?" Jiraiya asked. "Hah hah! That's rich! I thought no one was allowed to lay a finger on him."

"Well . . . I was training him at the time." Naruto chuckled. "I'm kinda surprised he didn't get me in trouble for that one, honestly."

"He probably had it coming, whatever it was for," Jiraiya said, still laughing. "That boy was spoiled rotten."

"Heh! Yeah, seriously . . . and yeah, he did . . . Hey, I'm hungry. You wanna get some ramen before we get back?"

"Ramen, it's always ramen with you . . . " Jiraiya said. It was the least he could do though, for busting Naruto's ass so thoroughly that afternoon. He secretly shook money from Naruto's frog-wallet into his hand. "Hmm . . . Looks like we have enough! Let's go."

"Alright! Let's go, Perv . . . I mean, uh . . . Jiraiya-sensei!"

Jiraiya grinned at the almost-slip, and patted Naruto's back as they went along. "Should I ask them for an extra cushion, or are you just gonna eat standing up?"

"Let's just find a really soft stool . . . " Naruto laughed, rubbing his backside ruefully.


	2. Turnabout

"I told you, Naruto," Jiraiya told him a few days later, once they were back on the road. "You don't need to worry about expenses. Our money situation is all taken care of. See?" He flashed Naruto's own wallet at him.

Naruto's eye twitched. "That's MINE . . . " he growled, and snatched it out of the older ninja's hands. "Pay for your junk with your own money for once . . . !"

"Haven't I warned you, Naruto?" Jiraiya said. He snatched the frog wallet back. "Every man has three weaknesses." He held out his hand and stuck out fingers one by one. "Money, wine, and women! I'm keeping this wallet safe for your own good, to protect you from vice!"

"More like to satisfy your own!" Naruto yelled. Impressively, his eye twitched harder. "Give it back now!"

The Sannin smirked. "Make me."

Naruto glared, then smirked himself, chuckling. He shucked his heavy backpack to the ground, and widened his stance. "Fine then . . . you asked for it!" He made a hand sign and performed his Harem no Jutsu. All at once, several sexy, seductive women surrounded Jiraiya, cooing flirtatiously.

"E--eh!?" Jiraiya said, suddenly surrounded by a crowd of smoky, nubile, breasts--with women attached to them. Blood rushed to his head--and other places--and gushed out of his nose. "GAH!" he cried, and flew backwards in the best kind of pain.

As Jiraiya fell back, the 'real' Naruto grabbed back the wallet. In the same motion 'she' sat on a nearby log and yanked the older ninja across 'her' lap. "Eh . . . ?" Jiraiys said groggily, as he slowly came to his senses. He was over the shapely lap of Naruto's sexy form. Had he somehow died and been sent to Heaven? "Eh, eheheh, hey baby," he said, panting slightly. "What're you doing there, eh?"

Naruto rolled 'her' eyes and reached into the nearby discarded bag. Withdrawing some rough rope, 'she' grabbed Jiraiya's arms and tied them behind his back.

"Uh?" Jiraiya tried to move his hands a little. The gal had roped them tight. "Ohhh, I see, a kinky thing, are ya?" he asked, seemingly forgetting that it was really Naruto he was talking to. He broke into a perverted leer. "Don't worry, babe, I'm into all sorts of stuff . . . "

"I'm sure you are . . . " the still jutsu'd Naruto murmured smoothly as 'she' undid Jiraiya's pants and pushed them to his knees.

"Ahh, hey now . . . " Jiraiya flushed slightly as his nuts flopped out into the open breeze, along with his big bare ass. The Great Jiraiya-sama always went commando. "You don't spend much time on foreplay, do you?"

"No need for foreplay . . . " 'she' told him matter-of-factly and brought a firm palm smack down on his rump.

"Oof!" Jiraiya grunted, as a suspiciously Naruto-shaped-handprint formed over his left cheek. He arched his back, clearly asking for another. "Mmm, that stung"

"Aww, did it . . . ? Well . . . that's good . . . " the silky smooth voice repeated. After a few firm swats the disguise melted away, revealing Naruto. "Ugh, you really are a perv . . . leave my stuff alone!" He growled and continued to smack his teacher's firm, muscular butt.

"Ahh, mmm, yes, harder" Jiraiys purred as the spanking continued. Then he noticed that the lap he was on had turned decidedly unfeminine. And orange. "E--eh? Naruto!? Hey! What's the big idea, brat!?" he bellowed, ass-cheeks bouncing.

"I'M the brat?!" Naruto replied incredulously, "YOU'RE the one being all 'oooh hey baby', and you keep taking my wallet!" He snapped, continuing to spank him. "Hmph . . . Peeping on woman . . . Stealing from kids . . . Getting drunk all the time . . . Seems to me YOU'RE the brat that needs to be spanked now!"

Jiraiya struggled with his bonds and grimaced. His damn student had tied him up good! "Why, when I get my hands on you . . . " He growled, and flexed his buttocks. "Untie me right now!"

"Why do you think I tied you up in the first place . . . And no way! I'm not stopping till I feel like it." Naruto grinned. "In other words . . . I'll stop wailing when you start!" he snapped, using his teachers own words against him.

"Wh--why you little--!" Jiraiya growled, and yanked on the ropes. He rolled his hips angrily, squirming his Sannin ass-cheeks as Naruto continued to spank them. "You're going to be sorry, you--youch!" He couldn't believe it! Him, a legendary ninja, getting his naked butt beat on by this punk! And the kid was actually surprisingly good at it!

"Humph!" Naruto continued to beat his ass, swatting each side rhythmically, just as Jiraiya had spanked him before. He paused for a moment to take a good look at his teacher's ass. The round globes sported several hand-prints, slowly overlapping. Naruto was unable to resist squeezing a muscular cheek before returning to spanking the big perverted sage.

Jiraiya had been gritting his teeth to prevent any embarrassing grunts or yelps from coming out of him, but that ended when he felt his student actually grope one of his strong buttocks. "Ah!" His head shot up in surprise, and he twisted over Naruto's teenage lap. Moments later more stinging swats burned onto his ass, and he groaned.

"What's the matter, Ero-Sennin? This is just training, remember?" Naruto snickered as he busted the man's butt. Jiraiya's ass was colored bright pink all over by now, and was well on its way to red. Despite his relative inexperience, Naruto was making up for it with enthusiasm.

"Stop it already, brat! Argh . . . !" Jiraiya struggled and flexed his arms--as well as his assaulted rump.

"No way!" Naruto retorted. "You gonna leave my wallet where it belongs? In MY pocket?" He asked him, his hand painting firm handprints all over his bottom.

"You damn brat . . . !" Jiraiya muttered. That was it, Naruto had pushed him over the edge now. Who did he think he was, taking his own master over his knee like this? Naruto was the one who belonged thrown over a lap, his butt-cheeks squirming and dancing as they were rightfully smacked and reddened! "I'll give you one last chance, Naruto," he said, secretly pouring chakra down into his bound arms. "Let me go right now, and I WON'T burn your buns right off your ass!"

"Um . . . let me think . . . No!" Naruto responded, and started to swat his master's ass even harder. The muscular buttocks bounced.

Jiraiya grimaced. "Alright, brat, you asked for it!" His arm muscles flexed and, with a tearing noise, the ropes binding his wrists ripped apart. Quckly turning in place, he snatched Naruto's wrists and pulled to force the boy over his OWN lap.

"Hey! No fair! What're you doing?!" Naruto protested, caught and squirming. "I wasn't done!"

"Oh, you're done now!" Jiriaya said, grimacing as he sat down on his sore, red butt. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten his ass tanned, but it was by far the most embarrassing. Getting spanked by his own student! Jiraiya didn't even bother pulling his pants up before throwing Naruto over a knee. He bared the boy's butt with an irritated growl. "Thought you'd got the better of me, eh? I'm going to teach you what a real spanking is!"

"No way!" Naruto growled. "Ewww, you could at least pull your damn pants up before you put me over your lap! EW!!" he protested, kicking his legs.

Jiraiya shut him up with a good swat to the ass. "Be quiet, brat, it's nothing you haven't seen before," he said. Then he raised his strong arm and began covering Naruto's squirming buns in hard spanks.

"Ow!! Hey, you're hitting too hard, you jerk!" Naruto struggled, wriggling angrily. Like last time he'd been over Jiraiya's knee, he bit the man's legs as a form of protest.

"Ah!" Jiraiya yelped from the bite. Naruto's teeth had clamped onto his naked thigh. He growled. "Do I have to gag you!?" He shifted Naruto's position, making it so the boy's head stuck out into empty air, before renewing the beating on his tan, hapless butt. "You think this is too hard? You haven't felt anything yet!"

"Ah, ah, ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto growled and continued to squirm and kick furiously as his seat was well roasted. His bare cheeks bounced and reddened more with each spank.

"This is your just punishment! Hmph, what were you thinking--imagining you could spank ME, the Great Jiraiya? Your own master!" Jiraiya said, cracking his Sannin palm down across Naruto's fast-reddening ass.

"But I did it, didn't I?!" Naruto snapped, trying in vain to twist his hips and avoid Jiraiya's hard palm. Their male groins rubbed against each other due to Naruto's frantic movements. "And it was worth it, ya hear?!" He continued to growl. "It! Was! Worth! It!"

Jiraiya's face practically turned as red as his (and Naruto's) ass, as his angry blood temperature came to a boil. His nostrils flared in rage. "That's it!" he said, and snatched one of Naruto's sandals off his kicking feet. Then, winding his hand up, he started smacking the thing across Naruto's ass.

"Yeeow!" Naruto yelped as he felt his own hard sandal slam into him. "Owww! Hey, what are you doing!?" he cried, his legs kicking more at the increased burn. "Ouch! Stop that, Ero-Sennin!"

"Yeah, right!" Jiraiya shouted back. He smacked the footwear repeatedly against his student's ass, leaving footprint-shaped red marks all over the cheeks. "I'm not stopping until your ass is toasted at least TWICE as much as mine is!"

"Ouch! Owww!" Naruto growled out as he continued to flail, kick, and try to bite. All the while his bouncing, toasted, buns were thoroughly punished. Jiraiya showed no mercy while he continued to spank the wriggling student. He beat all over Naruto's ass, raising the heat-level to unbearable levels, and paying particular attention to the boy's sitpots.

"Ow, ouuuuuuuuch!" Naruto cried out and continue to squirm over the toned thighs of his master. His ass was already redder than the last time he'd been spanked. "Ouch!"

Jiraiya spanked him for another solid two minutes, making his ass-cheeks veritably sizzle. At last, though, he relented and finally tossed the sandal aside. "Let that serve as a lesson to you!" he said. Naruto tightly gripped Jiraiya's arm and grimaced. Tears streamed steadily down his cheeks, and he'd been blubbering despite himself. At least he hadn't been beaten to whimpers.

Seeing the state the boy was in, though, Jiraiya softened slightly. "Alright, alright," he said, softly massaging Naruto's red bottom. "It wasn't so bad. You got through it. Any student of mine can take a little spank or two, eh?"

"N--not so bad . . . ? Are you kidding? That hurt like a bitch!" Naruto exclaimed. He reached back and rubbed his sore, swollen rear. He didn't care at the moment that both of them had their pants down--with his around his ankles and feet, having been kicked there during his spanking--or that their naked crotches had been rubbing together for the past couple minutes. All that mattered to him just then was the massive burn on his ass.

"You better believe it hurt!" Jiraiya said. "And it's no less than you deserve!" He set Naruto down, then stood and reached around to grab his own tender rear. "Hey . . . Why don't you summon that toad I taught you about last time, eh?"

"Hmph . . . " Naruto sniffed and rubbed his, too. "You deserved yours more . . . " After a few more minutes of rubbing, he began to prepare a jutsu to summon a certain frog. He'd quickly mastered the secret of the oil-backed toad summon last time. When properly motivated by a sore bottom in hasty need of soothing, Naruto could apply himself to his training surprisingly well.

"Bah!" Jiraiya turned his head away dismissively. "If you pull something like that again, you'll get ten times worse!"

"Yeah, well . . . right back at ya!" Naruto muttered, and completed the jutsu. A small toad appeared, wet and slick, and covered in natural skin-soothing oil.

The man and the boy stood in a face-off--both possessed burning hot rears, but neither wanted to admit they'd been in the wrong. Naruto looked up at the older Sannin, and rubbed his butt. Last time, it'd been hard to massage all the ass-cream in properly by himself . . . He gave a nervous, embarrassed laugh. "Uh. I'll do yours if you do mine?"


End file.
